No Emotion
by tsubasatsukikaze
Summary: Kairi is just a girl who dreams of meeting a boy she met, but never got his name. When she is kiddnapped by a mysterious boy and his seventeen tailed wolf-fox, will she get her chance?
1. Chapter 1

No Emotion

Chapter 1

_A little girl is floating inside a long tube filled with water. She had short burgundy red hair, and lavender-blue eyes which haven't open yet. Next to her were two larges tubes that where already open. As she started to open hers eyes she saw a five year-old boy with chocolate brown hair and deep sky-blue eyes. She then noticed that she was surrounded in water and started gasping for air._

"_Calm down," the boy said, "and hold your breath."_

_A small white dog with three tails came and pressed a button to open up the tube. Water came cascading out, as the five year-old girl floated down. After the casket was open, men in white coats took her to clean her up, test her, and give her a name like the other specimens. When she was done she got to play with the young boy while the white dog watched in the distance. A couple of hours passed and a man in a white suite by the name of Ansem came out to separate the two. That was the last time she saw them: the boy and the dog._

Kairi now fifteen years old, looks out her bedroom window as she waits to be tested on. Since his recent experiments Ansem has found a way to create humans with emotions and he may have found a way to make humans immortal. The last time that Ansem tested his theory on a subject, the person died, or so she heard. Kairi wasn't afraid of the consequences. All of her friends had died in an experiment and she had no reason for living. Well… the only reason she had was to find out the boy's name. After that she figured that there'd be nothing to cling on.

"They're ready for you," said a boy with long silver-blue hair. Kairi nodded and said, "Thanks Riku." Kairi walked down the corridors until she came to a familiar room. A nurse came to her and told her to have a seat in a chair that was in the middle of the room. She sat in the chair as she waited for someone to go on with the test. Suddenly, the room became dark. Then Kairi heard growling that was right next to her. "W-who's t-there?" she stuttered. Something then picked her up and placed her on what felt like a horse. "Hold on tight," she heard someone say and the 'horse' stared moving. When she came out into the light, she was on a white fox-like-wolf with seventeen tails. It didn't stop until it came outside in the setting sun. _'Pretty,'_ Kairi thought. Foot steps came from behind her. Startled, she tried to her the dog into moving. At the moment she thought it was useless, Kairi ran into the woods with the dog and it's master chasing behind her. "Tsubasa!" its master called, "don't let her get away!" "Wakata!" she answered and persued her target. Kairi kept running not knowing the dog was catching up to her. While her wrist was in view thedog let its fangs pirce her skin releasing liquid to sedate her. The dog's master appered behing it. "Nice work," the boy said. **"Your master's going to kill you when you get back 'cause you didn't kill anyone,"** the dog said in Japanese. "I know, but I don't care. All the same he'll get what he wants." "What do you want from me," Kairi slurred as the sedation was taking effect. She then noticed the boy had dark chocolate brown hair with deep ocean blue eyes. **"Before you ask she's already sedated." **The dog walked away to a lightin front of it. Kairi slowly but surely closed her eyes in defeat to the dog's liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Emotion**

**Chapter 2**

Kairi awoke to find herself in what seemed like a castle, and the seventeen tailed fox asleep. 'If I'm quiet enough, I can slip pass it and maybe find a way out of here' she thought to herself. She got off her bed and crept quietly to the door. Just when she thought she was safe a voice in her mind said, **'Your plan on sneaking out of here failed.' **"Who are you?' Kairi asked aloud. **'The wolf-fox named Tsubasa. I'm pleased to meet you.' **'If you're the dog, where's the master?' **'Taking his punishment from **_**his**_** master.'** _**'So I see you've met' **_said another voice. **"Why are you here?" **(note: Tsubasa's speaking out loud or telepathically will be in bold. When she's speaking out loud it's in Japanese. Sora speaking telepathically will be bold italic.) "I've served my beating," he answered in Japanese. **"Hopefully that was physically." **"Sorry to disappoint you, but it wasn't." (Sora's Japanese will be underlined.) **"Answer my question." **"The master wants to see us." "Hey girl!" another many tailed wolf fox called. "Follow Tsubasa!" Kairi got up and did what she was told wondering did that wolf belong to the boy too. **'No, that's my brother Pheonix Kaji. He belongs to someone else.' **Kairi wanted to thank Tsubasa, but stayed silent and let the wolf go on. **'There are some people you should know about. If you need any help with wounds or bruises, go and see Subaru Crystal or Aerith. They will help you. If you have any questions ask Yuugure Hoshii or myself. Now for the people to watch out for. Stay away from Pheonix and Roxas. Both are womanizers. Ansem, the person you're about to meet, is not a person to mess with. If you offend him, no matter how precious you are to him he won't hesitate to kill you.' **Before Kairi could ask any more questions the four of them had reached their destination. The room had about fifteen people in it including Kairi and the man in the middle. "I believe we have a new guest," Ansem said. "Where's the person now, Ansem. First it was Sora and Tsubasa. Now who?" Subaru asked. Tsubasa moved forward reviling Kairi behind her. "Who are you?" Yuugure ask. Kairi remained silent. Tsubasa read her memory. **"Her name is Kairi." **"I see," Ansem said. "Tsubasa, Sora!" They both looked at him. "She is in your care." "And why not Riku and I?" Pheonix protested. "Because Pheonix," Yuugure started. "You couldn't watch Tsubasa let alone a teenager," Subaru finished. "Hey I watch over Riku!" **'More like he watches over you!'** "Take that back Sos!" "Enough! What's done is done," Ansem said. Everyone started to leave. "Sora," Ansem said as Sora stopped with Kairi and Tsubasa behind, "You better not mess up this time or I'll-" **'Or you'll what? If you so much as touch him… I'll kill the girl.'** Both Sora and Ansem gave her a glare. **'For the last time… I'm not afraid of men. Human or animal.'** Tsubasa marched up the stairs with both Sora and Kairi behind her. Tsubasa got to Kairi's room, opened the door for her, when she was in, closed the door, turned around to look at Sora and said, **"Why did you give me the glare? I wasn't going to kill her. Unless…"** "Unless what?" he asked. **"…you like her." **"Tsu, no I don't. It's just… she is my childhood friend-" **'Stop it. You know that if you're insubordinate with your given emotions, hate, sadness, and anger, you'll…' **"I know. Go and check with her now," he said hardening his voice. **'Subaru and I are doing our best. Hang in there okay?' **Sora nodded and with that left. Tsubasa came in to check up on Kairi. Kairi at the time had a lot of thoughts racing through her mind. Riku was here in the castle as well as her childhood friend whose name she had just found out. A tear came from Kairi's eye. **'What's wrong?' **Tsubasa asked. Startled, Kairi waved her hand accidentally in front of Tsubasa's eyes. Noticing she didn't blink Kairi ask as nice as possible, "Are you blind?"

(that's it. Color coordinated.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sora- red

Kairi- rose

Tsubasa Kaze- light grey

Yuugure- medium grey

Phoenix Kaji- dark red

Riku- green

Roxas- yellow

Subaru Crystal- medium blue

Leon- tan

Aerith- blue

Yuffie- medium green

**Ansem- black bold**

Riku Replica- dark blue

Tsubasa Hoshii- dark grey

This way (if it works) you and _I_ will be able to tell who's speaking. If not… just use the second chapter's (even though that doesn't help. [much)

No Emotion

Chapter 3

Tsubasa remained quiet for the next few moments and then said, 'Yes, I am.' "Does Sora know?" Kairi asked. **'He should know. He and Pheonix. If they doesn't by now, it truly shows that they are idiots.'** "Really?" **'Yep. I've been blind for… How many years is it now? Almost nine years.' **"That long? How do you get around?" **'Well I use a special power called "Sonyo" in my language. With Sonyo I can see through hearing.' **"How?" **'Sonyo lets me hear songs that people can't hear. Because of this I can hear the worlds' songs and even songs from other living things: trees, plants, other animals, grass, even humans.' **"Can you teach me?" **'It's not something that can be taught. I learned how to use it by my own teaching.'** Tsubasa looked at Kairi's disappointed face. '**Well there may be one way.' **

Kairi's head shot up. **'Sora might be able to teach you they way he learned it.'** Kairi spoke, "I've been meaning to ask you about him. He doesn't show any emotion. How can anyone live like that?" 'Ansem created him like that. Ansem decided to make an army with people like Sora so he could rule the world. Problem is all the others failed.' "What do you mean?" '**Ansem found out that people were easily controlled with limited emotions than with all of them. He then surveyed which emotions were best. And they were hate, anger, and sadness.'** "That's terrible!" **'Subaru and I tried to find a way around it, but we haven't found anything yet.' **A door opened to revel Phoenix and Riku. "How did you get in? I thought Sora was guarding the door." **'Nope. Besides Sora wouldn't let Phoenix and Riku in just like that.'** "You're right he's dead," Phoenix smirked. 

"If I am dead, how come I'm standing right behind you?" Sora smirked. "That you're not supposed to know." **'Why are you here with Phoenix, Riku?' **Kairi looked around for the fifteen year old boy she had just met, but she soon found that the sixteen year old was to whom Tsubasa was talking to. "Subaru wants her to take a check up," the silver-haired boy said pointing to Kairi. **"So am I taking her or are you?" **"I'll do it, Tsu. Come on," he smirked. Kairi walked pass Phoenix, Tsubasa, and the sixteen year-old Riku and followed Sora up the winding stairs. They came to a hallway and stopped at the door with a red cross on it. Sora opened the door to see Aerith and Subaru tending wounds. "Hey Sora?" Subaru started, "Why don't you come to me when you're hurt?" "Don't be coy Sue. I know that you would do more harm than good." Subaru laughed. 

"Besides," he continued, "I trust Tsubasa more than you." "Hey! Now that's mean!" _'It's what I'm good at.' _Subaru stopped whining. "Okay where's the patient?" "Right here." "It's alright. Sora, I send Tsubasa to get her." And with that Sora left. "Humans, boys! I don't understand why Tsubasa likes them." Kairi kept looking at the door where Sora went through. "Alright time to test your blood," Subaru said as she took out a needle. Kairi got up and moved. Ever since she was separated from Sora the last time, Ansem and his scientists took her blood and vaccinated her. She was as afraid of needles as a prey with a predator. "Come on now, they're actually not that bad," Subaru reassured her. The closer Sue got, the more Kairi moved. They kept doing this until Kairi was up against the wall. "Okay now. You're trapped between a door and a needle. Like I said it won't be that bad." 

As Subaru neared closer Kairi opened the door and ran away… with a mad Subaru and a needle in one of her fifteen tails. Both of them ran down the next three stairs to where the 'basement' would be. Subaru was surprisingly slow, but so would you if you hadn't have to run like this in 15 years! Kairi was starting to slow down to catch her breath. She knew it would be long 'til Sue would catch up to her, but it was either now or never. Subaru walked towards her. 

"What's wrong? I keep telling you needles aren't that bad. Now stop playing cat and mouse and give me your arm." Kairi ran off while Subaru called in reinforcements. "Kaji, Koji, Tsubasa I need you to capture Kairi. She won't let me take blood work." **'Don't worry Sue, we'll get her.' **And with that the three went off in search of Kairi.

Kairi manage to find a way outside the castle into the most lovely garden she had ever seen. She noticed there was a path leading from the castle and the garden to an unknown forest. Kairi now had two choices: one- she would stay here and may become another prisoner. Two- she would go in the forest and become her own master. That way she wouldn't need any blood work or be another experiment. But then Kairi thought of Tsubasa and her kindness. Most likely Tsu wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She also thought about the boy she wanted to meet again and that hopefully, she would see him again. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sight…

Tsubasa and the other rushed outside to find the 15-year-olded Riku they all hated. "What are you doing here fake?" Yuugure snarled. "Relax Koji, I'm not here to fight." **"But you are here to stir up trouble," **bared Tsu's fangs. "Still can't speak English can you?" he joked. "Don't worry I'll translate; 'Get away from Kairi, and never come back here again!'" "I'm not afraid of you. Nor am I afraid of my double." "Riku, what are you talking about?" 

'**Kairi the real Riku was the one you met today. This one was created by the same people we took you from.' **"Is this true?" she asked quietly. 

Riku Replica did not say a word. Kairi was shocked beyond all reason. Tsubasa howled "Oh, great. Kairi we have to go," said the fake. Kairi didn't budge. "Kairi!" he said he got closer. "S-stay away," she said as she moved towards the forest. "Don't go in there," Yuugure warned. **'That forest is always in winter. It is too cold for you to get lost in there!'** Tsubasa said putting her gaze on Kairi. "They're right. Not only that, but if you not careful, you could run into other animals or even the frozen lake." Both Kairi and Riku Replica stopped moving. "What is the frozen lake?" Kairi asked. 

'**The frozen lake is in that forest. It resembles like a river because it stretches across the entire forest so the only way you can get across to the other side is by crossing it.'** "The frozen lake has thin patches of ice that makes it impossible to cross." "There are some strong patches of ice, strong enough for humans to cross, but no one has ever found them." 'Well then,' Riku Replica thought, 'That means I have to get her before they do.' And with that he charged at Kairi. Kairi saw him and ran into the forest. **'Sora can you hear me?' **_**'Yeah. What's wrong?' **_**'Kairi ran into the forest escaping Riku Replica. Can you get to her?" **_**'Don't worry I'll get, but I'm going to need your help.'**_**'Will do.'**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sora ran into the woods on the other side of the castle. He came around to where Riku Replica, Yuugure, Tsubasa, and Pheonix were, but stayed in the wood. Tsubasa heard him come although the others didn't. She signaled him to go on ahead.

Kairi was lost and freezing in the forest of the ice. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was she had to keep moving, or she would freeze to death. As she trudged on in the knee high snow, she heard a howl. It wasn't Tsubasa's. And she wasn't going to stand there to find out whose it was. Kairi ran as fast as she could through the snow. She then stopped. She was at "The Frozen Lake". She turned around to see a pack of wolves right behind her. She was at a crossroad: Does she go on the ice with a risk of hyperthermia or does she out run the wolves who would soon catch her.

'**What do you want with Kairi?!'** Tsubasa demanded. "Ansem the Wise wants her," the fake Riku replied. "Well, you're gonna have to go through us!" declared Pheonix with his, Yuugure's, and Tsubasa's fangs bared. "Hold it," said a voice, "He's mine." It was the real Riku with his keyblade in hand. "Tsubasa, you need to help Sora and Kairi. Riku, Pheonix, Koji, and I will keep him at bay," Roxas said from behind. "Now hurry up and go. We won't be able to hold him off for long," Kaji said. "Get a head start!" Yuugure finished. **"Thanks guys," **Tsubasa said as she left.

Kairi was stuck in between a rock and a hard place, literally. She had ran behind a rock. The only things keeping her from moving was the wolves, who were blocked by the rock, and the tree she was leaning up against. Kairi then heard a growl that seemed to come from behind the pack. Then… all went silent. She was scared. She didn't know whether look out to see if they were gone or stay there and wait for help. After awhile or so, she heard something. "What are you doing here? I thought your clan was further to the north." "It was… but hunters came into the lands- Wait a minute! _You_ know S-wolves Language!" said the leader of the pack. There was a murmur. Someone then explained something and then asked for- 'This person knows my name?!' Kairi thought. 'But how? It must be Tsubasa' she reasoned.

It took all of her courage to peak around the corner to find…

_**Sorry, cliffhanger. Now, who got to Kairi first. Sora or Tsubasa?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Chapter**_

It took all of her courage to look out and find…

_**Chapter 5**_

Sora. Sora was the one who found her. He was the one talking to the wolves. Kairi turned back to stare at the rock that was before her. The only word she heard him say, that she understood, was 'Kairi'. "I don't believe it', she whispered, "he asked about me!" Kairi just sat there blushing and gawking at what she had just heard, she didn't hear the pack leave. "I know you're there. Come out." At the words 'come out' Kairi remembered a little of her childhood. She remembered the boy she had long forgotten calling out her name.

--

"Kairi, I know you're there! You don't have to hide anymore," the boy said. "But won't she bite me?" "No, she won't. Will you, Tsu?" he said playfully. **'Nope. All I want is for you, me, and Sora to be friends,'** young Tsubasa said.

--

"Are you… Are you Sora?" she whispered out loud. "Of course I'm Sora," he said. Kairi noticed how close he had gotten and started to blush again. "Now, come out of there before the fake Riku comes." She came out of her hard place and saw Tsubasa running up to them. "What happened? Is he following us?" **"Yeah. We better hurry. The others won't be able to hold him off for long,"** Tsubasa replied. Tsu took one look at Kairi and asked, **'Are you okay? What happened?"** Kairi snapped back to reality and shrugged she was fine. Howl **"Yuugure!" **_**'And it sounds like trouble is on the way.'**_ "Run!" Kairi finished.

"Do you think Tsu got the message?" "I sure hope so, Koji," Roxas said. "Why does everyone call me Koji except Sora and Tsu?" "Less talking, more running," panted Subaru.

Sora, Tsubasa, and Kairi came to the edge of the frozen lake. Tsubasa started moving on patches of ice to see if they would hold up. _One, two, three, four!_ The fourth one on the edge didn't break. She checked both of the sides, but the only patch that didn't break was the forward. Then left, right, forward, forward, left, right-crack. Tsubasa looked up from what she was doing. She created and Ice path with water on both sides. **"What are you two doing back there?! I created a path for you to follow. Most of these ice sheets can hold up to 200 pounds. The ones that are slightly cracked can only carry half that amount. The ones that are completely cracked can only carry 50, so you guys have to be careful!"** she yelled from half way across. "What was she saying?" Kairi asked. "'Be careful on the sheets of ice that are cracked," Sora translated. With that he and Kairi advanced on to the ice carefully not falling in the water on the sides. _Left, right, forward down._ **'Oh great.'** "What happen?" Sora said as they caught up. **'The ice on the side won't hold our weight. The only way we're going to get off of this is if we jump to a stronger ice patch.'** Kairi's heart sank. She knew one wrong move could put them under the ice. _**'I'll go first. I'm heavier than you.'**_** 'Yeah… by a couple of pounds.'** Sora jumped across and made on the ice safely. Tsu went next and started checking more sheets for another path. Kairi new it was her turn and was about to jump until… something hit the water. Tsu stopped. Sora and Kairi turned around to see…

Tsubasa howled. "Oh, no!," Koji panted, "Riku got to them before we did!" "Don't worry. If we hurry up now, we might be able to help them," Subaru said "Onward!" Pheonix yelled.

The water splashed up on to the ice as Riku Replica appeared. "Now, now you heard what Auntie Tsu said," Riku said with Tsubasa's teeth and eyes glaring on his neck, "Come away from the ledge of ice and come home." Riku held out his hand. (similar to both the KH I and II opening) "You have to choose! We're not forcing you to stay!" yelled the sixteen year old Riku. **'You guys made it just in time!'** Tsu yipped. Riku Replica ran on the path of ice. Scared, Kairi moved a little more to jump, but slipped and fell in the water instead. Tsu dove into the water on the other side leaving Sora to fight the fake Riku. Subaru waited at the edge of the water with Yuugure at her side while Pheonix, Riku, Sora, and Roxas fought the fake. Tsubasa finally surfaced, but she was on the other side. Away from Subaru to help Kairi, Tsu called out to Sora. _"Tsubasa, there is an underground where you, Sora, and Kairi can rest. I advise you take it. Koji and I will shortly follow you."_ **'Thanks, Subby-chan!'** Tsu ran ahead with Kairi unconscious on her back and Sora following them. "NO! I let them get away!" Shouted the replica as he followed (very far) behind. "Alright, Tsu, Sora, and Kairi should be safe in the underground cavern. We'll meet up with them there. This way! Follow me!" Sue ranted.

Sorry Subby-Chan! This blasted chapter (well the 4th to be precise) is the reason I didn't post anything. That and I'm writing four books (including this one) at the same time. Wow! This is HORRIBLE (not the chapter: what I'm doing!)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Tsubasa and Sora kept running until Tsu came to a halt. She started examining an old looking den with tree roots around it. Sora looked around, trying to find Riku Replica or the others, but found another den instead. This one was covered in roses. **"Aha!"** Tsu exclaimed. The roots that covered the den were removed and she, Kairi, and Sora went in.

Subaru took a look at Kairi. "She doesn't have hyperthermia. It's just a fever," she sighed. "Looks like a bad one if you ask me. Besides what are we going to do when Ansem or Riku Replica finds us," Kaji asked. **'Kairi's more important than that. Besides, all the entrances are sealed. Only people that this pack knows can get down here.'**

Sora (now a wolf) waited outside for the results. "You like her don't you?" Riku asked. Sora just glared and snarled. "Oh a feisty one isn't he," commented Roxas. **'Oh shut up. Riku, Roxas, there are jobs for you two. And neither of them are picking on Sora,'** Tsubasa taunted. "I could of handled them." **"I wasn't joking. I was dead serious."** "Riku you will be helping Umi. Roxas you get the job over Namine'," Subaru ordered. "Yes ma'am!" they said as they went to their 'duties' while giving Sue a false salute. "What are you going to do with them?" Subaru sighed as she, Kaji, and Koji left. Tsubasa changed to her human form and went in Kairi's room. "How is she?" Sora asked. **"Not so good. She's cold to the touch. I don't think it's a fever. Hyperthermia maybe?"** Tsubasa paused for a moment. **"Anyway, we have to keep her warm. I'm going to help them with the tunnels. Will you two be okay?"** Sora nodded, his gaze not leaving the feverish girl. "Don't do anything I won't!" shouted Pheonix. **"Oh shut up!"** said both Sora and Tsu. "What did you say?!" **'Your deaf!'** said Tsu as she left.

_Kairi was having a wonderful dream. She was in a meadow with the sun shining above her. The birds were singing, the bees were humming. Everything was peaceful. And she could feel something warm. The warmth pulled away leaving Kairi in the dark with no sun and it was raining. Over yonder was a patch of sun. She ran to it desperate to get away. And for a while everything was calm again, but the warmth was different. The warmth pulled away again and Kairi was once again alone in the dark. This time there was __**no**__ sun._

Kairi reached up and grabbed someone. She pulled the person onto the bed and hugged it so tight you'd think it was the end of the world. She felt the warmth that she felt at first. Kairi woke up, but her eyes were still shut. "Who are you?" she asked. "I can't tell you," said the voice. "Are you a friend? Or are you foe?" "That depends on your perspective." "You're not Riku are you?" she asked. "No, but you should get some sleep. You fell through the ice. You'll need your strength." "How do you know about that?" "Tsubasa told us." Kairi stayed silent. She then felt someone pull away. "No, don't go," she said. "Don't worry. Your safe with me," said another voice. It was feminine, but from what the other voice said, there could have been hundreds of other girls where she was at. But the voice felt familiar to her. "What did you dream?" ask the voice. "I dreamt I was in a faraway land where the sun always shined and had this certain warmth. But, the warmth faded away and was replaced with cold and loneliness as I was caught in a storm," Kairi said. "Then?" the voice urged. "Over yonder I saw the place I was before and ran there as fast as I could. I was back in the sun and warmth, but the warmth was different than the first. The warmth pulled away again and I was left back into the storm. After awhile I felt the same warmth that I started with." There was a pause between the two. "Where am I?" Kairi asked.

Kairi was in an underground tunnel that stretched across the entire forest. The tunnels were built by wolves years back and only those in the pack could get in. "Am I blind?" Kairi asked suddenly. "No," said the voice, "Your eyes are closed. Open them." Kairi opened her eyes to see a 13 year old looking woman with white hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" "My name is Tsubasa. Don't you remember? I was the wolf-fox you befriended." Kairi hugged Tsu like there was no tomorrow. She then felt one of the two warmths she felt in her sleep. "Surprised? Sora and I took shifts on keeping you warm." "For how long?" Kairi blurted. "Two days. Though, I am surprised that you stayed asleep longer for Sora," Tsubasa said. Kairi blushed, "Do you know where Sora is?" "I think he's outside. Look for tunnels that go up. Take a peak from behind the roots to see if he's there. Riku Replica is still out there!" Tsubasa warned as Kairi left. **"Sora what have you gotten yourself into now…"**

Kairi looked about her and saw that only four tunnels went up. 'There could be rooms that go up, but Sora wouldn't know that… or would he?' she thought. The first two tunnels she check had roots on top of the entrance, but no Sora. The next one she went to had red roses to which she adored, but still no Sora. She was about to go back until she heard a rustling of the bushes. Kairi stayed still hoping that it wasn't Riku. Instead of the fake, there was a boy who had light brown long hair with sliver on the ends. His hair reached about half way down his back. His eyes were closed, but he looked like he was in pain. Kairi was going to go help him but she heeded Tsubasa's warning. She didn't know if Riku possessed the power to change shape like Tsubasa. Lost in thought, Kairi failed to know that the boy had fallen to his knees. She cam from behind her hiding place and started running to the boy. "Stop," he said, "I know you know Riku is still out here." Kairi slowed down 'til she was right next to him. "How… does everyone… know about that… about me…" "Tsubasa and Sora told our clan about you so we could protect you from… He's here." Kairi stood still. "Riku?" The boy nodded. "Stay behind me." In between the trees both the boy and Kairi saw a pair of aqua eyes staring at them. "Back up slowly. If he charges, you'll run behind the bushes and go down the tunnel where you are safe," he whispered. "What about you?" "I'll hold him off." They slowly got closer until they were right on top of the bushes. Kairi turned to go in when- "I wouldn't go in there Kairi. You can't trust that boy. You don't know who he is," Riku taunted. "I'm safer with him than I was with you." It started to rain. The boy step forward to face Riku. "Get out of my way!" "Never!" said the boy turning into a wolf. Riku and the wolf clashed. It was sword against fang. The wolf won the fight, but both he and Riku Replica were badly injured. The rain stung they're wounds, but neither of them moved. Riku looked up to see Kairi gone and a pack of wolves with thirty members (including Tsubasa, Yuugure, Pheonix, and Subaru) baring their teeth ready to strike. Riku limped away threating them that he would be back. The wolf fell to the ground and reverted back to a boy with long hair. Tsubasa ran over to him, and put him on her back. The rain fell heavier as the pack went inside.

Subaru said that the boy would be fine. "All he needs is a little rest. In the meanwhile the rest of us will finish the tunnels," Sue said. "It will be helpful since Riku knows where we're hiding," Kaji stated. Subaru, Kaji, and Koji left the room. "I hope Tsu's alright. I mean, she still has a fever and all," Koji said solemly. "Well after being with Tsubasa for a few years, one thing that I learned about her was that she is a surviver. This little 'cold' won't kill her."

Kairi entered the room with the long haired stranger. She stayed up as long as she could until she fell asleep.

Who do _you_ think the stranger is? I don't think I'll be uploading anymore chapters for **this story until the weekend. Don't worry, I have other stories to work on anyway.**


End file.
